


Surprise

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, OTP Feels, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, do you love surprises now?”</p><p>He lets out a small laugh. “No. I love <em>you.</em>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from otpprompts on Tumblr): Imagine your OTP with a box of candy sweethearts. Instead of eating them, they have fun exchanging them and reading the cheesy sayings such as ‘Text Me,’ ‘Be Mine,’ ‘Love Bug,’ etc. Person B hands A one that says ‘Marry Me,’ though A simply laughs it off. B hands them another one with the same saying, and then a third, causing A to pause. They look up at B, confused, but B simply gets down on one knee, and asks A to marry them, for real.
> 
> A little something for your Valentine's Day :)

“Close your eyes.”

“Just tell me.”

“Close. Your. Eyes.”

Adam does, but not without a pout, and impatiently waits for whatever surprise Blake has for him. God, he hates surprises. He wishes nothing more than for people to be direct with him and Blake knows this but he insists on surprises anyway and it drives Adam absolutely nuts.

“Now put out your hands.”

A few seconds later he feels cool plastic touch his skin.

“Okay, now.”

Adam’s eyes fly open and settle on the item he’s holding.

He doesn’t even try stifling a laugh. “Really, Blake? What are we, twelve?”

“Well, you may be,” Blake says as he sits down on the bed next to Adam.

Adam ignores the comment and tries his best to process why the hell Blake would have bought him a bag of little candy hearts. He gives up and shakes his head, accepting the fact that although his boyfriend is one kinky character he can be romantic in the strangest of ways.

“As cheesy as this is I have to say I’m somewhat flattered.”

“Open it,” Blake insists.

Soon there are tiny little hearts scattered all around them on the bed. Blake picks one up and reads it aloud.

“’Be mine’.” He smirks.

Adam laughs. “I think I already am.”

Blake pops it in his mouth and it makes Adam cringe.

“Ugh, how can you eat those things? They’re like, sugar-coated chalk."

“Just shut up and read one to me,” Blake says, sucking on the candy.

Adam selects one and reads it. “’My baby’.” He smiles and tosses it at Blake, missing his mouth and hitting him on the cheek.

“Toss me another one, I wasn’t ready.”

“Blake this is dumb. Ugh, ‘love you’,” he reads before sending a pink one flying towards Blake, who catches it successfully.

He picks another one. “Marry me.” He scrunches up his nose. “Didn’t know they put those in there.”

They go through all the hearts, repeating the simple love phrases over and over again. Blake has a handful of them, and he’s absently flicking them at Adam.

“You’re missing, dickhead,” Adam teases as most of the hearts land on the sheets around him. He picks them up, and find that they all bear the same message. Marry me.

“Blake, wait.” He looks up at Blake, who’s staring at him. Then it finally clicks.

In one swift motion Blake is off the bed and down on one knee in front of Adam, taking his hand. Adam’s breathing became hitched in his throat when he got Blake’s message and he finally lets out a shaky breath. A wave of emotions wash over him and he wills himself not to cry, not to ruin this perfect moment. He knows in a second it will be over, but he wants to freeze time, to stay locked in that place, where he’s staring down at the man of his dreams, asking him to be his forever.

“Adam,” Blake says, “I’ve waited too long for this. Will you marry me?”

The tears that were balancing tediously on the edge of Adam’s eyelids spill over his cheeks, and he chokes out a _Yes_. Blake slips a ring on his finger and Adam wraps his arms around him, squeezing all of his thanks and love into the other man. Their lips meet and lock for a long, passionate kiss.

Adam wipes his face with the back of a hand as they pull away.

“So, do you love surprises now?”

He lets out a small laugh. “No. I love _you_.”


End file.
